<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Worn by Valaks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25504123">Worn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valaks/pseuds/Valaks'>Valaks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alex Rider is a Good Kid, And Steals His Clothes, Domestic Fluff, Except When He Lies to Ben About His Missions, I mean....Feral Fox, Self Care was Never Alex’s Strongsuit, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, overprotective ben</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:48:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25504123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valaks/pseuds/Valaks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolf knew Fox treated Cub like his own kid but he really should get the boy some new clothes. It was bad enough looking after Cub when he was gone without having to worry about whether he laundered his sweatshirt enough. </p><p>Chapter 2: The mission to exfil Cub from the terrorist cell had gone relatively well considering it was Cub. But now he and his unit were dealing with a far more terrifying and no less deadly terrorist. He should have known it was coming, Cub had been injured on their watch and Fox was not going to let that go.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>238</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the doorbell rang Wolf knew exactly who it was. Fox was here which meant Cub would finally be leaving. </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t even bother with a greeting when Wolf opened the door. Fine by him. “How is he?”</p><p> </p><p>“Good. Quiet, thank God.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lucky. He’s never like that with me. Cheeky brat. Where is he?” That <em> was </em> odd Alex was usually at the door before Ben even had a chance to ring the bell. Still he should’ve been out at the sound of their voices at the very least given how hypersensitive he was to any sound. Just yesterday Wolf had dropped a pile of clothes he had been shoving into the washer and had been met seconds later by Cub and the business end of a pistol.</p><p> </p><p>That had been a fun talk.</p><p> </p><p>“Sleeping I guess or he ran away, could be either.” He shrugged and smirked at Fox’s panicked look. Too easy. He mused as the man brushed past him.</p><p> </p><p>Alex was, in fact, sleeping on a pile of textbooks at his desk.</p><p> </p><p>The older spy let out a sigh of relief.</p><p> </p><p>He had never pictured Fox as the worried sort when they had gone through Selection but Alex brought out a side in both of them that neither would admit to.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>That’s </em>where my sweatshirt went. Damn it, Alex, I’ve been looking everywhere for that.” He murmured under his breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh been wondering about that.” Wolf said</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“The sweatshirt, it’s all he wears here. Was gonna ask if you actually bought him clothes.”</p><p> </p><p>Ben’s blue eyes softened noticeably, “Really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, puts in on the mo’ the door shuts behind you. Kind of cute if you ask me.”</p><p> </p><p>Fox’s look soured but it was half hearted at best.  “Arse.”</p><p> </p><p>“Careful. I’m the one who has to look after your little brat when you’re gone.”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you said he was well behaved?” There was a hint of concern. Jesus. You’d think Cub was 6 and not 16 the way Fox talked.</p><p> </p><p>“He was fine. Now get him up and get out of here and cuddle or whatever you two do.”  He rolled his eyes dramatically, sounding far more put upon than he actually felt.</p><p> </p><p>“How much do I owe you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing, Bank covers cost and he’s really not bad at all - cleans up after himself pretty well, stays out from underfoot and even does all the chores. You’ve trained him well.” </p><p> </p><p>“He was like that when I found him.” Fox smiled fondly at the still sleeping teen then turned to Wolf with a smirk “You know for someone that doesn’t like him here, you sure have fixed up the room for him. Even painted the walls his favorite color…”</p><p> </p><p>Wolf flushed. He had. Alex really was a good kid and didn’t deserve half of what he was put through. Ben being gone took a visible toll on him and it was hard not to sympathize. He had felt the same when his Dad was on tour. Still he had a reputation to maintain “Out. Now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Touchy.” Ben said, holding his hands up in supplication then went in and crouched by the desk just out of reach “Alex” he called and the boy stirred looking tiredly up, page sticking to his face  then abruptly straightened. </p><p> </p><p>“Ben” there was a palpable relief in his voice. It was teeth rottingly sweet.  </p><p> </p><p>“I’m back, Kit, not even a scratch on me so you can stop looking. Let’s get packing, Wolf’s gonna throw everything on the lawn if we don’t get moving.”</p><p> </p><p>“Damn right.” He affirmed</p><p> </p><p>Ben glowered at him and Wolf rolled his eyes. Honestly the kid was a <em> spy </em> and he had definitely heard worse from the Sergeant at Beacons. Usually screamed in his ear. </p><p> </p><p>“Kay” he murmured as he stacked his books and pushed them into his backpack. Ben was busy piling his folded uniforms and sleep clothes into a bag. Neatest teenager in the world. His nephew's rooms looked like a bomb went off but Alex didn’t even leave a sock lying around. Maybe because he was company? More likely he was just like that since Ben didn’t seem surprised in the least. Packing was thankfully easy. Most of the kid’s basics stayed here just in case. It was painfully domestic.</p><p>They were at the door, bags in hand, a minute later. </p><p>“Thanks for everything, Wolf.” Alex said as they reached the door. Bloody polite too. He really made it hard to be annoyed at putting his life on hold for a few weeks.</p><p> </p><p>“No worries, kid, give Fox a hard time for me, yeah?” </p><p> </p><p>He looked up with a mischievous smile. Much better. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t encourage him, he’s bad enough as it is.”</p><p> </p><p>Wolf arched an eyebrow but Alex beat him to it. “Am not.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t start with me. You blew your cover last mission and got stuck in a room with 7 cobras.”</p><p> </p><p>“An ex SCORPIA board member recognized me and they were black mambas.”</p><p> </p><p>“They were <em> what?! </em>You told me they were cobras.”</p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t want you to worry.” He shrugged </p><p> </p><p>Wolf was eternally grateful Alex wasn’t his problem. He would have throttled the boy and maybe wrapped him in bubble wrap by now. “Hey, have your row in your own place.” </p><p> </p><p>“Fine, we’re leaving.” Ben said opening the door then hesitated “Thanks again, Wolf.”</p><p> </p><p>He just nodded and shut the door behind them then smiled. He hated when Alex came over just because it brought too many memories back of staying at his Abuela’s when Dad got injured but he was glad to at least pay it forward a little. He needed to call his Abuela anyway she loved hearing about what she called his ‘babysitting adventures’. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The mission to exfil Cub from the terrorist cell had gone relatively well considering it was Cub. But now he and his unit were dealing with a far more terrifying and no less deadly terrorist. He should have known it was coming, Cub had been injured on their watch and Fox was not going to let that go.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nothing quite woke Wolf up after a mission like 4 phone calls in a row and the dangerously calm voice of Ben Daniels “Get your unit over here. Now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wolf had only ever heard him like that one other time and that was when he had found out Alex had been sent on a mission while Ben was out and the older spy had come home to find an injured Alex. It hadn’t gone well. This was going to be a measure worse</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had immediately called up his unit to RV at Ben’s house in 15 ignoring any complaints about the turnaround. They would understand when they got there. Crossing Ben Daniels when it came to Cub was suicide and they had already dug their graves last night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older spy hadn't even answered the door, just called them in when he heard the knock. He was waiting for them in the living room fully dressed for work and arms crossed in barely restrained anger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex was sitting on the couch surrounded by a mound of blankets and wrapped in what must be one of Ben’s sweatshirts looking utterly miserable. His face was just as pale and gaunt as it had been when they had left him at the hospital last night making the bruises that snaked around his throat stand out that much more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell</span>
  </em>
  <span> were you doing bringing him back like this and just </span>
  <em>
    <span>leaving him </span>
  </em>
  <span>at the hospital? You didn’t even call!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He said he was fine and that he would handle it” Wolf shrugged </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s got a 102 degree fever, Wolf. He wasn’t in his right mind!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was good enough to go back in and destroy the base.” Eagle murmured but instantly regretted it when Fox rounded on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>get me started on what happened </span>
  <em>
    <span>during</span>
  </em>
  <span> the mission.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ben, I already told you, it’s not their fault. I got captured....” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wolf winced at his hoarse voice, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Not helping kid.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to hear it, Alex, finish your tea and let the adults talk.” The boy’s mouth snapped shut and he sunk back into the couch, pulling a blanket defensively around his shoulders before grabbing the mug off the side table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t he be in his room?” Snake started hesitantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. Alex lost the privilege of sleeping in his room when he is hurt after he ran away the </span>
  <em>
    <span>last</span>
  </em>
  <span> time he came home injured. That’s what all of you are here for. One of you will be watching him at all times until he’s better. Don’t let him out of your sight for anything, no matter how sick and pathetic he sounds. It’s easier if you just treat him like a prisoner.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why us? He’s your kid” Ram pointed out</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben’s eyes narrowed dangerously. Bad call. “He got sick and injured on </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>watch so </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re </span>
  </em>
  <span>going to have to fix it. If you want to kick up a fuss about it, it’s not a problem for me to get orders. Command’ll have you assigned here for </span>
  <em>
    <span>weeks</span>
  </em>
  <span> and you can kiss your leave time goodbye.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wolf knew he would do it in a heartbeat and stepped in before anyone else could say anything  “Fine, we got it, Fox. Watch the kid, don’t let him out of our sight. Anything else?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“TV stays muted, no screen time after 8, bed time’s at 9, make sure he eats at least 3 meals a day. He’ll tell you he’s not hungry, he’s lying. He drinks 4 of his water bottles a day, if he hasn’t finished them by the time I get home from work you tell me and I’ll handle it. </span><em><span>Absolutely</span></em><span> no soda. Take out numbers are on the fridge but if I find out you fed him that instead of something healthy all of you will be eating soup until he’s better.</span> <span>Snake, if you think he needs further medical attention then take him to St. Dominics and ask for Dr. Henderson. If he tries to escape, you have my permission to apprehend and restrain him in any manner you need to. We’ll sort it out after that. Any questions?”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s just a kid…” Snake tried to intercede</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>spy</span>
  </em>
  <span> and if he gets out then I’m hauling </span>
  <em>
    <span>all of you</span>
  </em>
  <span> down to MI6 to explain to Jones why you lost one of her best assets while he is infirmed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he rounded on Alex “You will listen and follow directions. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>will </span>
  </em>
  <span>have you drugged into submission if you try and leave and you will </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>like the consequences if you succeed.</span>
  <em>
    <span>”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good.” He nodded then turned back to the soldiers “Alex’s oatmeal is in the microwave. Heat it back up and make sure he eats it all before he goes back to sleep. You also need to work on his mission report so I expect that done by the time I get home. I’ll review it with all of you because I might have some questions before it gets turned in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even Alex winced at that. Not fucking good. They were </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>in for another lecture when he got back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben dug his keys out of his pocket and surveyed the room one last time “Behave.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes sir.” The boy said obediently </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t talking to you, Alex.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The four soldiers turned to Ben in various states of shock “Take this out on him and I will make sure you’re all riding desks until New Years understood?” They nodded dumbly. It was July. Ben really was terrifying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a final nod the man left and as soon as the door shut Alex flopped down onto the couch with a groan. “I’m sorry, he always gets like this.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you considered not getting hurt?” Eagle offered</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, decided I wanted to spend 2 weeks having Ben fret over me instead.” He snapped “Next time I’ll ask the fucking psychopath to just kill me when he has the chance. It’d be kinder.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You tried to run away?” Snake asked with a hint of concern.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I ran, my alternative was a few weeks of </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He said gesturing to the door. “Chasing down the last of the human trafficking ring I busted sounded like a </span>
  <em>
    <span>much </span>
  </em>
  <span>better idea.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you get them?” Ram asked eagerly only to be quelled by Wolf’s glare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but when Ben found me I almost wished they’d have done me in first.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wolf could definitely see that. If this was how Ben reacted to Alex getting sick and hurt on a </span>
  <em>
    <span>mission</span>
  </em>
  <span> he couldn’t imagine how much worse it would be if he tried to do more work on top of it. Wolf needed to make sure there wouldn’t be any attempts at a repeat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ram can you get the kid’s breakfast sorted? Snake you and Eagle go with him and start a supplies list. Once he’s eaten we’ll switch off going home to get our bags packed for the week.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about you?” Eagle asked. Typical.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cub and I need to talk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy’s eyes widened fearfully but Wolf didn’t speak until after the room cleared</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, I’m not gonna mother you like Fox. God knows he does it enough for all of us, but you better not even </span>
  <em>
    <span>think </span>
  </em>
  <span>about leaving while he has us here. I don’t give a damn how sick you are, I can and will make your life hell. Clear?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex swallowed and nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. Follow orders and we’ll all make it through this then pretend it never happened. Fuck with me, and I’ll take it out on you the next time Ben leaves you with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Good. Message across, Wolf nodded then turned to the kitchen “Ram, stop listening at the door and bring the kid his food.” He ordered and there was a crash before the soldier sheepishly brought it out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex accepted the bowl and looked at the gray paste distastefully. “Got a problem, Cub?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you say hungry I swear to God I will get Snake to put a tube down your throat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex’s didn’t respond, just picked up the spoon and took a bite, looking tentatively up at Wolf for approval. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ram, stay here and make sure he finishes.” the young soldier nodded and took up Wolf’s position, arms crossed, while he entered the kitchen to see his two unit mates staring at him in shock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snake waited for the door to shut before he began “Holy shit, you were right about Ben, thought you were having us on but...Jesus.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know and better start watching your mouth because he </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>doesn’t like anyone cussing in front of Cub.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He </span>
  <em>
    <span>does</span>
  </em>
  <span> know Cub’s old enough to join the military, right? Like Sarge was screaming at him when he was like 14, that’s not even counting all the shit he sees in the field. When we pulled him out of the room…” Eagle shook his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know. Haven’t quite figured it out myself, Abuela says he probably wants to let him have a slice of normality.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You talked to your Abuela about him?” Snake asked intently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wolf shrugged “Yeah, she knows more about kids than I do. Likes hearing about him since I’m not giving her any great grandchildren any time soon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snake and Eagle shared a look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, Ben wants Alex to eat healthy, right? And none of us can cook but your Abuela…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t a bad idea. She’d always said she wanted to meet him and they could certainly use the help. “I’ll call her, just hammer out the list for us. She’ll probably take over but better safe than sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You going back in there?” Snake asked</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, need to grab my phone, why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take his water bottle, it’s in the fridge.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” Wolf snarled, hating just how </span>
  <em>
    <span>domestic</span>
  </em>
  <span> all of this was. “Can you grab your sh...stuff and look him over so we have a baseline?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snake nodded “My emergency kit’s in the car but I’d feel better if I had my full one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then you two go get it and your bags first.” he ordered and hit the door at the same time Ram was walking back in.“The </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell </span>
  </em>
  <span>do you think you're doing?! Eyes on Cub at </span>
  <em>
    <span>all times</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>asleep</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>spy</span>
  </em>
  <span> he can fake that shit.” Wolf said, pushing past him to see Cub curled up on the couch, clutching a pillow to his chest. He breathed a sigh of relief and made his way over, setting the water bottle down on the side table next to him. Cub somehow looked worse up close - the bruises on his throat were distinctively hand shaped, and the circles under his eyes were almost as dark. His skin was waxy and pale and his hair was slicked with sweat. Wolf reached out and smoothed it off his forehead. Damn. Hell of a fever too. Abuela could help with that, she always had the best tricks for this sort of thing. He just hoped Alex slept through most of her visit because he got the feeling that she would be just as besotted with him as Ben and Wolf did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>need any of his childhood stories shared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For now, Cub needed to get up and finish his breakfast. He didn’t know why he had left Ram out here, he could barely take care of himself let alone try and wrangle a spy. “Cub.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy’s forehead wrinkled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Up. Now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wolf, I’m tired.” Alex whined but a phlegmy coughing fit interrupted him and Wolf helped him sit up. Snake was at his side in an instant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He good?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Should be, I need to look over the notes first to get his diagnose.” Snake fixed Alex with a look “Where are your discharge papers?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex looked sheepishly up at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cub…tell me you didn’t leave AMA.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wolf knew what a bullshit answer like that meant “But…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I uh...didn’t exactly go to the hospital either.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We dropped you off at the doors!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I went and stayed at a friends house then made my way home this morning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex was going to be in </span>
  <em>
    <span>so much fucking trouble.</span>
  </em>
  <span> If Ben didn’t kill him Wolf might.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lets go. Hospital. Now. And while we’re on the way you can call Ben and explain just what </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> you were thinking.” He snarled and the boy winced. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, really.” He tried to protest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it safe to pick him up?” Wolf asked, looking to Snake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going, I’m going.” Alex said, standing hurriedly up but was just as quickly back on the couch, clutching his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wolf looked to Snake in alarm </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Syncope.” The man catalogued “just dizzy, probably from a lack of fluids.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of his hair would be gray by the end of this. All of it. “Really thought you were smarter than this, Cub.” He said, hauling the kid to his feet. “Never been so disappointed, I swear.” Alex winced “Get him to the car, I’ll lock up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eagle waited behind with him “Disappointed, eh, Wolf? Sounds awfully paternal to me. You and Ben co parenting now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking </span>
  </em>
  <span>kill you, Eagle. I don’t give a damn about how much paperwork it would be. Now get out or I’m making </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> call Ben to give him the news.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>